


No Straight Currents

by Jaybird10402006



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hehe crossover go brr, I have no guts, Just angst, Mom said it's my turn combining the comfort medias, NSR - Freeform, NSR/Subnautica AU, headcannons, no one will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird10402006/pseuds/Jaybird10402006
Summary: Exactly what the title says. There's teen for violence, disease, and cursing. For those who have only played NSR, Subnautica is a game on an alien ocean planet. Due to it being kinda unrelated, it's not going to be super shippy. Maybe quick references to them, I just don't want anyone disappointed.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads), all are background - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Context for this AU/If you’ve never played subnautica and just NSR. Subnautica takes place on an alien oceanic planet, for purposes of “Mom said it’s my turn crossing over the comfort media”, No one dies. Close calls shall happen, but no one flat out dies. The AU takes place when the Aurora crashed. NSR is like Alterra but instead of music it’s space exploration. The characters were all in the same escape pod and formed a small crew.  
B2J: Zuke and Mayday are flora and fauna specialists respectively, and were sent on the trip to do field work in the sense of organic documentation. Ellie is TECHNICALLY Mayday’s since Mayday is the one with the license, however, the pair are very good with split custody of their beloved gater. They take on the role of scouts after the crash due to their better knowledge of the flora and fauna on 4546B.  
DJ SS: Originally on the ship, DJ worked as a navigational expert. He knows his way around navigational parts of ships. After the crashing it was his job to assist in the building of vehicles, especially parts like GPS and anything that connects to satellites and passing ships. He is not the greatest at practicality of designs and shouldn’t be the sole deciding factor in engineering.  
Team SAYU: A group of interns, pretty much extra hands. Don’t underestimate them for their lack of experience, they also have the unprofessional view point which can be very helpful for problem solving. They’re also very good at teamwork and helping the others not kill each other over petty stuff. I am aware this explanation is very short, I promise team SAYU will get good amounts of sentence time.  
Yinu and Mama: Mama is an agricultural expert and Yinu tagged along because Mama couldn’t find anyone to take care of her. As well the mission was supposed to be perfectly safe. Mama is good at getting plants to grow and figuring out their practical usages, as well as how to cook them to be the most nutritious.  
Neon J&1010: Sent for the more practical side of engineering and military science if needed. Both are currently quite necessary and they have their work cut out for them. Neon spens quite a bit of time assisting with machine design when not telling his troops what to do. 1010 also take orders from Eve, who is in charge of security and monitoring.  
Eve: Eve was sent on the ship for psych evaluations and making sure that everything is following codes for preventing insanity amongst the crew. Due to her ability to quickly check and register, she is in charge of surveillance and security. She will occasionally help on machine design when it comes to making sure that it would keep the driver and extra crew safe and moderately comfortable, and sane.  
Tatiana: On both she was captain which is important for obvious reasons. Before the crash it was her job to make decisions, now that they’ve crashed it’s more of settling debates. She doesn’t mind the change and is pretty good at getting ships with crews to run well in the way of crew co-operation.  
DK West: While not on the planet, he and Zuke exchange transmissions. He is the crew’s way of getting updates on rescue.


	2. Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe crash go brr, probably the most boring chapter cuz I had to hurry a little. Mild mentions of violence and death.

Mayday was running to the escape pods, she didn’t know what was happening around her. All she could tell was that they needed to go. She heard talk of hull damage, but wasn’t sure. She got into a pod that was almost full and closed it behind her,“Zuke! I found you! I was so scared you’d get left behind.” She sat down, looking a little less worried about the situation.

The pod had a few people she recognized. There were Zuke, Eve, the ship’s Captain Tatiana, and Ellie. She knew the others’ names but hadn’t really spoken to them much. The pod was incredibly crammed, but at least she wouldn’t go crazy from isolation. She heard the last of the alarms and could feel the pod getting dropped. 

Luckily everyone was strapped in and Ellie was being held tight by her two owners. The pod could be felt turning in the air. Everyone was shockingly quiet, all hoping they wouldn’t die together. The pod started floating and turned where everyone was upright again. The group unbuckled and Tatiana opened the top hatch to look outside. 

“Coast is clear, but first, we need to get our rations and equipment divided up.”,Tatiana dropped back down and looked at the group. Yinu had the storage cart open to some water, rations, medical supplies, and a few knives. “Alright, we need to work together to overcome this challenge and try to find other survivors. I know we’re all strangers, but we have to make it work.”,Tatiana turned to the group from the storage. 

Zuke raised his hand calmly,“A little off topic, but we also need to try and get resources other than these rations and water. There are a lot of us, and few rations. And we need to try and find a way to make a base, this isn't going to work long term."

The group nodded and they had set up that Team SAYU would watch Yinu with Mama while everyone else went resource gathering. No one was straying too far and everyone was in a decent mood.

At around sunset the group had meals of cooked fish and filtered water along with some water. There was one big conversation about who was who and what not. "And this dude as we're leaving goes nuts and tries to tackle me as I'm running out with Zuke here. I don't blame him for not noticing, those alarms are loud. Anyways, I get him off of me, and I dunno if he made it.",Mayday hums as she takes a bite of food.

Everyone was talking calmly, occasional power checks for the solar charge would happen but nothing was wrong. Everyone went to sleep in an orderly dog pile and waited for morning.

Morning was a rude awakening to Yinu complaining about a bathroom trip. Mama woke up last much to the crew's dismay and took Yinu out of the pod. The reef was calm and quiet, not much around to hurt you if you kept your eyes open. Mama took Yinu to an especially quiet spot. Mama was watching the Stalkers in the kelp forest, they didn't attack too often and were slow, didn't mean they couldn't be a problem.

Back at the pod everyone was getting ready to go and start base building. Everyone had their tools and upgraded O2 tanks. They all got ready and hopped out. Zuke and Mayday went to scout around for a spot and the rest were resource gathering. Tila was particularly good at reaching the right spots with Remi. Team SAYU was functioning well on their own, Dodo and Sofa would carry and keep watch while Remi and Tila cave dove.

Everything was functioning fine and everyone was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not to have horrid cliffhangers if I can help it and I'll try to write longer chapters. This will be a longer fic and I will do my best to stick with it! I might quit if no one reads it but I might just keep writing it for fun and have a quality drop.


	3. Kelp Forest Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep the quality of my writing at least this level. I'm glad so many of you found this interesting! This chapter is a lot of character dynamic more than anything rn.

Mayday and Zuke had come back from the kelp forest with a good spot to build. It was flat and pretty large so they could put multiple rooms to stay in. The local fauna was a bit more scarce, the local stalkers didn’t come to this spot as much. That would make Yinu and Mama’s job of cultivating plants easier.

“And it’s got good light so we can power it with solar panels here. The space will make it a good base of operations.”,Zuke explained over the PDA radios. “The fauna here is also a good source of food and water, and there’s plenty of fauna too.”,Mayday added.

“How’s the resource gathering looking?”,Zuke questioned the others. They all opened their bags to show piles of quartz, titanium, and copper with a bit of lead, gold, and silver. There were also a few other things like creature eggs and fish. “Good! I think we can get a base started with this stuff!”,Tila chirped in response. 

Mama and Yinu started work on an exterior gardening bed, Tatiana and Eve were working on the living quarters with Sofa and Tila, Zuke and Mayday were keeping watch, while Neon J and DJ were working with Dodo and Remi on the operational spaces.

Mama and Yinu could be heard talking about the local plants and how to set up gardening over PDA. They were currently putting fertile soil into the beds and dividing it. Mama would go get the dirt and Yinu would pat it out evenly then till it by hand. 

Tatiana was building the exteriors to the living quarters while Eve was setting up interiors with domestic plants and other items that helped prevent bleakness. They had the shared quarters set up and were working on private spaces. They had finished one of the empty rooms so far, just a bed and some storage.

So far Neon, DJ, Tila, Dodo, and Remi had a room set up for fabricators and filters alongside a storage room. They had on setting up a room for indoor plant growing and cultivation. It was fairly simple to prepare the beds, but getting the dirt indoors without a mess proved more of a challenge.

At around evening the base was set up and powered, and everyone had their spaces. Currently Mama was running all the fish that were gathered through the communicator. No one really wanted to sleep alone yet, so everyone was going to sleep on the floor of the communal room while they adjusted. 

Mama came into the shared space carrying a pile of fish and water bottles for everyone. The group was seated in a circle and chatting quietly as they ate. No one was addressing that they hadn’t heard from other pods on the PDA’s, no one wanted to admit that they were probably dead. Instead they were talking about their lives off ship.

Tila took a sip of her water and looked to Mayday,“How did you guys get Ellie? And how did you get Ellie over here? Alligators are expensive afterall.” Tila took another swig of water before biting into one of her cooked fish, awaiting response. 

“Mayday took her from a bird, and decided to keep her long term since she had the license. We got her on board as one of our emotional support items, we’re lucky we had Eve to bullshit us through how Alligators are good for stress.”,Zuke laughed a little before taking a gulp of water. 

Mayday nodded and swallowed her food,"Ellie is good for our stress though. She's great company!" She chugged a bit of water before taking another bite of her food. She reached up and took her ponytails down before leaning back a bit.

The group sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Yinu spoke,"How long until we go home?" She looked at her mom in particular with an expectant expression. She took a bite of her fish and chewed as she waited. 

Mama hesitated before answering,"We don't know Yinu, but think of it this way. We get to have a surprise vacation with a bunch of nice people until we go home. Doesn't that sound fun?" Mama sounded nervous, she really hoped Yinu would accept that answer.

Yinu nodded and looked to the group,"Did you hear that! We're on a group vacation! That means no school!" Yinu smiled and threw her hands up into the air.

The rest of the group nodded quietly, they all knew that it wasn't a vacation, but they weren't going to tell Yinu it wasn't. No one was willing to crush her spirits by telling her that they were actually stranded on an alien planet.

The group fell asleep shorty after they finished eating in a less comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe if you have Constructive Criticism feel free to leave it!


	4. Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have problems with bleeding, feel free to skip.

Morning was started to the sound of Neon working on rebuilding 1010, he had dropped something and a loud clang could be heard throughout the base. There wasn’t much noise insulation, so after all that could be heard was fabricators and repair tools whirring. 

“I’m gonna go get food and explore a little bit, I’ll be back by mid day!”,Mayday called as she left the base. She opened the hatch and climbed out, swimming down to the lower areas of the kelp forest. She was chasing after a peeper and keeping an eye on the stalkers above.

Mayday was almost done catching fish when she head something above her roar, she looked up and one of the stalkers was swimming at her, jaws splayed open. She yelled and launched backwards, holding her hands in front of her. It bit her on the forearm but quickly gave up as she swam upwards to surface.

She clutched her wound as she swam back to the base, that was such a stupid way to get an injury. “Hey, I could use some help! Something bit me!”,Mayday called as she made a mess around her. She stumbled over to the fabricator, hoping she had materials she needed, she did not.

“What on earth did that to you?”,Eve questioned as she ran in. She pulled away Mayday’s hand briefly to look at it,“I have a few med kits, wait here, but I do want to know what happened.” Eve walked back off to the storage room, her footsteps could be heard echoing in the base alongside the fabricators Neon left running while he went for another metal run.

“A stalker bit me, I wasn’t paying close attention while hunting fish.”,Mayday sighed as Eve re-entered the room holding a first aid kit. Eve sighed and nodded as she wrapped Mayday’s wound in gauze,“I’ll clean up the blood, you do a scan and see if you can still do work or if you need rest.”

Mayday nodded and took out her scanner,“Thanks, I’ll help if I can!” She scanned herself which always takes a few seconds, iron and water intake were recommended, but she didn’t lose too much blood. “I’m good, We’re eating a pretty nutrient rich diet of fish for now.”, Mayday hummed as she picked up a rag and crouched near the hatch.

Eve nodded and the pair cleaned in silence. The fabricators stopped and Neon was back soon after. “What made this mess?”,He asked upon entry and seeing the pair cleaning. He could make out shapes and light levels pretty well, but couldn’t see much beyond that due to having a radar instead of actual vision. 

“I got bit by a stalker and brought in a mix of blood and saline… not fun.”,Mayday quipped before standing up and dunking the rag she was using. She crouched back down on a different part and began cleaning it up again. 

“I see, I assume you have gotten treatment then?”,he hummed as he stepped over the pair’s work area towards the fabricator room and stopping in the doorway.  
“Yep! Eve got a first aid kit and I didn’t lose too much blood!”,Mayday chirped as she cleaned.

There was silence again as machines whirred and there was occasional sloshing of soapy water. Once the bloody water was cleaned up, Mayday left again to gather more fish and Eve went back to watching outside for larger dangers. The base was quiet for a while until Mama and Yinu came inside again. 

“We found nothing edible yet! But mama thinks we might be able to start working on GMO, whatever that is!”, Yinu happily bounded into a mostly empty entry room. Neon walked out and looked at the pair and nodded.

“I’m not quite as far as Yinu is making it out to be.”, Mama sighed and placed a hand on Yinu’s shoulder. 

“That sounds very interesting, let me know if I can assist, I’m heading out for another metal run. I’ll see you both later.”,He nodded and stepped by them to leave. 

The pod was quiet again, except for when Zuke came in with an injury. “A stalker bit me right on the leg, I was out gathering plant samples, and it bit me.”, he seemed a tad dazed and worn out, but not terribly.

Mama sat him down while Yinu ran to get a first aid kit. "That’s the second one to attack today.”, Mama hummed as she propped up the wound and cleaned off the wound a bit. Yinu ran back in with the kit and Mama began to dress it.

“Yeah, I heard Mayday got bit earlier, they’d been fine a few days ago, but they got all defensive recently.” ,Zuke sighed, he looked to one of the scarce windows, it was almost sunset. The others would be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on upping length, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
